Certain devices that move or otherwise handle liquid(s) may produce froth. Froth, for example, can occur when the liquid(s) mix with gas to form bubbles. A build-up of such bubbles can lead to a layer of froth on top of the liquid. In certain instances gas maybe drawn into the liquid resulting in froth. In other instances gas may be drawn or otherwise released from within the liquid resulting in froth.
Froth will usually return to separate liquid and gas components, but this can take a significant amount of time and possibly also space to hold the froth as it slowly separates. Such time and or space are often unacceptable for certain devices or processes. Thus, to avoid froth or otherwise reduce the volume of froth produced, special chemicals or compounds are often added to the liquid that tend to reduce or eliminate unwanted froth.
However, there are some devices and processes that simply cannot accommodate such special chemicals or compounds. In other situations, the additional cost of such special chemicals or compounds may be prohibitive.
Consequently, there is a need for methods and apparatuses for handling froth.